


Report a Stolen Car

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Missing and odd moments: Second Year [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cars, Gen, Hogwarts Second Year, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Arthur discovers his car is missing.





	Report a Stolen Car

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for looking this over for me! :)

Molly and Arthur hugged each other happily as they watched the train leave the station.

“It’s finally happened,” Arthur said with a smile.

“Merlin, I never thought this day would come!” Molly agreed.

He turned her in his arms and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. “It’s just us from now ‘til Christmas.”

“Whatever will we do with all this extra time on our hands,” she replied with a grin. Slowly he began to sway them back and forth.

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll think of something!”

She covered her mouth to smother a girlish giggle. “Oh, you! Hurry on to work, so you can hurry on home. I’ll see you this evening!” She kissed him once more and then with a wink, Apparated back to the Burrow.

Arthur sighed happily and whistled on his way out of the station to the car, imagining the delicious dinner and beautiful wife he would find in the empty house that had no stray chaperones hiding in corners.

Confused, he looked around the car park. The car… wasn’t it just… it was right next to this funny little yellow car… but now…

Arthur fought a rising panic. Surely the car wasn’t - wasn’t _stolen_. He gulped heavily and tugged at his collar, which suddenly felt very tight. If the car was stolen that would be - very bad.

Rubbing his sweaty palms on his robes, he walked the entire car park, looking for his very noticeable turquoise car. There was no way he could have missed it! Blast! If only he’d added a charm to locate the thing if it got lost.

Dreading the paperwork and possible hassles, Arthur Apparated to his office to file a report on a missing car.


End file.
